


Sleepovers and Spaghetti

by punkymonkeyscience



Series: Forever and Always [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Cooking, F/F, Gay Panic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: The sleepover and an attempt at making spaghetti.





	Sleepovers and Spaghetti

For Kara, Friday couldn't have taken longer to arrive. For Alex, it came all too soon. She'd spent her Thursday afternoon after waking up shopping for the sleepover. Eliza had also given her that week's grocery list and the credit card that didn't have a spending limit on it. Technically, Eliza wanted her to shop at the organic supermarket that'd opened up a town over, but like her father, Alex decided against it and just went to the supermarket in town. However, after getting 2/3 of everything on the list, she realized that fancy store was literally the only place to purchase the other stuff. So, she'd made her way over to that fancy store and paid twice as much for stuff that she could find somewhere else. 

"Breakfast girls." Eliza yelled upstairs and Alex walked downstairs, Kara following her. "Morning sunshine." 

"Eh." Alex said and Eliza stifled a laugh. "We have all of the groceries." 

"Yeah, but I'm picking some up today after the kids arrive." Eliza said and Kara sat beside her sister and dug into the omlete on her plate. "Honey can you be good for Alex today?"

"Yes mom." Kara said and Eliza smiled. Around 9:30 Winn and James walked in together, their mothers nowhere in sight. Clark and Lois dropped Lucy off, Kara insisting they stay for at least an hour. Lois ended up having to leave immediately, but Clark stayed for a bit and kept the girls company for a bit. When Lena arrived, taking all of Kara's attention, Alex watched Lucy color and James and Winn take their time with Clark. Eliza left when they'd all been changed into their swimsuits and had sunscreen put on. 

"I learned how to swim." James said proudly getting into the pool with Clark. Winn was putting on his floaties as was Lena and Lucy. 

"Lucy, you can swim." Clark said and Lucy hopped into the pool. "Your dad taught you how to swim." 

"Yeah, but this is different water." Lucy said and Clark nodded. "I haven't learned to swim in this water." 

"Alex where are my arms?" Kara asked and Alex shrugged. Alex held Kara in the water most of the time they were in there, James being the only one who could fully stand in the pool without it covering his head. "Next year we'll get an even bigger pool. Alex said we replace it every two years." 

"Next year we're getting an in-ground pool. They're starting it in September." Alex said and Kara nodded, pointing to her sister. "Clark, wanna help?"

"We're all gonna help." James said and Alex nodded. They were swimming for an hour before Maggie's car pulled up. "Who's in the hot rod?"

"Maggie!" Kara said excitedly, wriggling from Alex's safe grasp and immediately dropping to the bottom of the pool, jumping up occasionally in panic. "I'm drowning! I'm gonna die!" 

"You're not drowning, just melodramatic." Alex said and Maggie walked over. Alex noticed how she looked different from yesterday, short shorts and a crop top that showed her abs. Alex couldn't help but notice how they flexed when she moved certain ways. "Wanna swim?" 

"I don't have swim stuff." Maggie said and Alex sent Kara over to Clark. 

"Hold onto the railing or him until I get back." Alex said climbing out with the ladder. "I've got an old bikini in my room that might fit." 

"Well lead the way." Maggie said and Alex walked in, not bothering to really dry off. "I'm surprised Kara can't swim." 

"She had a lot of trouble staying up." Alex said and Maggie nodded. "Our dad is taking her swimming where I learned so she'll get the full treatment." 

"Full treatment?" Maggie asked amused. 

"I learned how to swim at that government military base. It's where I met Lois, learned how to shoot, learned to drive, and learned to ride a motorcycle." Alex said and Maggie nodded. Alex grabbed the black swimsuit and handed it to Maggie. "I'll be in the pool." 

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Maggie said closing the bathroom door. She was out quickly, finding a pair of arm floaties in the hallway and deciding to bring them out. "I found these on the floor." 

"My floaties." Kara said excitedly and Maggie handed them to Alex. "Thanks Maggie, she's nicer than Max." 

"Max sucks." Lucy said and Clark looked at his waterproof watch that Lois had bought him. "You gotta go?"

"Yeah, bye guys." Clark said getting out of the pool, putting on a shirt, and his flip flops before walking to his truck which was parked down the street. 

"Next week can we go to the base and swim?" Lucy asked and Alex shrugged. "I can swim in that water." 

"I heard, Lois said you nearly gave her a heart attack last year." Alex said and Lucy nodded smugly. "I'll ask Jeremiah and your dad for passes." 

"Okay." Lucy said and James swam around people. "Stop showing off." 

"I'm not showing off." James said and Lucy gave his a look of disbelief. 

"I'm ready to get out." Winn said and Alex helped him out and got out herself. "Do we set my clothes out to dry?"

"Yeah, if you want to." Alex said and Winn went inside and came out a few minutes later in shorts and a periodic table shirt. He handed Alex his swimming trunks which she put on the clothesline before watching James get out. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, I am." Maggie said moving backwards. "I like the water, makes me feel free." 

"Ah." Alex said and Maggie kissed her cheek. "Wanna help with lunch?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Maggie said and Alex smiled. "What is for lunch?"

"My mom bought frozen pizza." Alex said and Maggie smiled. Kara got out of the pool with Lucy when James came back outside and that left Lena in with Maggie. "Lena do you want out?"

"No thank you, can I stay in for a couple more minutes please?" Lena asked and Alex nodded. "Okay thank you." 

"Maggie's going to stay with you until lunch is ready." Alex said and Lena nodded. Alex and the boys went inside, waiting for Kara and Lucy to come into the living room to watch cartoons while the pizza cooked. 

"Hi, I'm Maggie." Maggie said and Lena nodded. 

"I'm Lena." Lena said and Maggie shook her hand. "Are you Alex's girlfriend?"

"Not yet, but we've been on a date." Maggie said and Lena nodded. "I'd like her to be my girlfriend." 

"My father says that's wrong, but I don't understand why it's so bad." Lena said and Maggie shrugged. 

"Some people don't think girls should date girls, even if they are in love." Maggie said and Lena thought about it for a minute. 

"I think you should love who you want to love in a respectful way." Lena said and Maggie smiled at her. "My brother doesn't like that stuff either, but he got in trouble so we don't talk about him at home much." 

"My dad didn't like that I liked girls so now they don't talk about me either." Maggie said and Lena thought for a second. 

"Lex doesn't like boys, he doesn't like anybody. He did a bad thing and the cops came to the house and took him away. Mother says that he's just a kid and it's all father's fault." Lena said and Maggie dunked her head under water to wet her hair. "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I'm a cashier." Maggie said and Lena tried to match that with the job book her mother bought her. "But I want to be a detective." 

"I might get to be CEO." Lena said and Maggie nodded, smiling. "I'd rather be a scientist and help people." 

"You can do both." Maggie said and Lena's eyes lit up. "Don't let a single person tell you otherwise." 

"Okay." Lena said and Maggie stretched. "Can we get out now?"

"Yeah." Maggie said helping Lena out before getting out herself. Lena ran into the house after being careful to dry off, unlike the other children. Maggie sat outside for a couple of minutes, enjoying the scenery when a car pulled into the driveway. 

"Oh good my mom's home." Alex said stepping outside with a plate of pizza. "The kids want to eat outside." 

"It's a beautiful day." Maggie said and Alex nodded. 

"Mommy!" Kara yelled hugging the blonde carrying in grocery bags. James, Lucy, and Kara offered themselves to carry in the rest of the bags. When the bags were in Eliza set out the noodles and sauce ingredients for spaghetti nights while starting the meatballs. "Mom you gotta meet Alex's girlfriend Maggie. They went on a date Wednesday." 

"Oh really?" Eliza asked and Maggie stood up once made sure there was no pizza sauce on her mouth. "You're the girl from the grocery store." 

"You're the woman who asked me if I was interested in your medical school bound daughter." Maggie said and Eliza nodded much to Alex's displeasure. "I'm Maggie Sawyer ma'am." 

"Eliza Danvers." Eliza said and Maggie shook her hand. "Save the firm shakes for my husband." 

"Yes ma'am." Maggie said and Alex pulled her back into her chair. "Yes?"

"Stop being a cute dork." Alex said and Maggie looked shocked. 

"Excuse you, I am your super awesome future detective date buddy." Maggie said and Alex smiled. "Oh, crap I forgot I brought something." 

"What is it?" James asked and Maggie stood up. 

"Can you help me bring it out here?" Maggie asked and James nodded. They went to Maggie's car and brought out two large paper bags. "I don't know if it's okay, with your mom, but I brought fireworks and stuff for smores. If we need to leave here, I can totally take us to some land my aunt owns." 

"Normally we have movies, but your thing is cooler." Alex said and Maggie smiled.  "Hold up a second." 

"Okay." Maggie said and Alex made a dash for her mother's office like a madwoman. 

"Mom can we go somewhere after dinner to set off fireworks?" Alex asked and Eliza gave her a look. "You can come too, that way we can take the cars and not waste minivan gas." 

"Fine, but you've got to have them asleep by 11." Eliza said and Alex nodded. "Also, where are we going?"

"Maggie's aunt owns some land." Alex said and Eliza nodded. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Eliza said and Alex ran off. A couple minutes later Kara came running up the stairs, pouting. "What's wrong honey?"

"Lena and Winn don't like loud noises." Kara said and Eliza thought for a second. "But they both want to see the fireworks." 

"I'll have a dad pick up some ear plugs." Eliza said and Kara smiled, running back downstairs. By the time Eliza had come back downstairs to ask what color Winn and Lena wanted their ear plugs, every single one of the kids were in the pool, Lena hanging onto Maggie for dear life. 

"Hi Eliza." Winn said smiling. "When I'm done can we make sandwiches for the fireworks?"

"Winn honey we're eating dinner before fireworks." Eliza said and Winn nodded. "I guess we can make everybody a sandwich in case they get hungry." 

"My mom taught me how to make sandwiches." Winn said proudly. Maggie took one arm off of Lena and walked towards the edge of the pool. Eliza and Jeremiah made sure to buy the best pool they could so Kara could learn how to swim. It ended up not working, but the kids had fun, so it was worth every penny. "James can you help us?"

"I'm gonna help Maggie move the heavy stuff and play baseball." James said and Maggie nodded. "But if we hurry I can." 

"Let's hurry then." Winn said climbing out of the pool in a rush. When the sandwiches were made, everybody got out and dried off before using the yard as a softball field. "Where are the helmets?"

"In the house." Eliza said going to grab them. Everybody except for Maggie and Alex had a helmet. Alex and Maggie were the pitchers since they were less likely to hit somebody and Eliza had Jeremiah's old umpire get up on. It was a tight game, but with Maggie's constant home runs, her team ended up winning. 

"New rule, Maggie alternates every turn." Kara said and Maggie shook her head. "But your team will always win." 

"If I do that, I'll have to pitch every single person and that'll tire out my arm." Maggie said and Kara frowned. "I gotta be good for my season Kara." 

"I want to play soccer." Lucy said and Maggie looked at Alex. She smiled and grabbed her soccer ball while James and Winn set up the goals. "Alex and Maggie are captains 'cause they're older." 

"Yeah." Kara said and they split into teams before Jeremiah's car pulled in. "Dad you're on my team. All of the Danvers." 

"What am I doing?" Jeremiah asked and Kara screamed soccer at him. "Okay, the plugs are in the car. I got enough for all of the kids to have some." 

"Okay, thank you." Eliza said before dropping the ball in the middle. This game was not nearly as close as the other one. Lena and Winn were the goalies, Winn moving away from the ball at first and Lena trying to hit it away with the baseball bat. Winn got a helmet, as did Lena, and they were back to playing. Alex was about to make a goal when Maggie literally jumped in front of the ball, managing to hit it away with her body before hitting the ground. 

"Man, she really went for that one." Lucy said before checking on her team captain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Maggie said and Winn gasped when she moved. "What?"

"Come inside." Alex said and Maggie followed her. She was patched up and Alex put her shoulder back into place before giving her a sling. "I do this all the time, you'll be fine in a couple weeks." 

"Thank you Dr." Maggie said and Alex kissed her before handing her a lollipop. "I need to get hurt more often." 

"Yeah, let's not." Alex said and Maggie went to shrug before wincing. They went back out and all of the children were worn out and hungry. Eliza was in her office going over hospital stuff and Jeremiah was in the living room watching the baseball game. The kids got cleaned up before going to their normal dinner spots. James carried the plates, silverware, and napkins to the table, Winn set the plates in their spots, Kara set down the napkins and got everybody cups, Lena set the silverware in their proper spots, and Lucy normally helped in the kitchen. 

"What's for tonight?" Lucy asked sitting on the counter. 

"Spaghetti." Alex said and Lucy perked up. "I need you to wash these and set them on the table for Maggie to cut." 

"Okie dokie." Lucy said moving over to the sink to wash the vegetables and stuff. "Do we get bread?"

"Kara, go tell dad to pick up breadsticks." Alex said and Kara ran out. "Make sure they are sticks." 

"Very particular on the bread." Maggie said looking for a knife. 

"Try getting a group of small children to eat." Alex said and Maggie made a face. 

"You're probably right." Maggie said as Lucy handed her the first vegetable. "How do you want these cut?"

"Lettuce gets cut for salad, tomatoes and olives get diced, garlic and onions get minced, and celery sticks get cut like celery sticks should." Alex said and Maggie nodded. "Use a different knife for the garlic and onions than you do everything else. Oh and start with the celery sticks." 

"Yes ma'am." Maggie said, managing to take the lettuce from Lucy before she dropped it. The celery sticks were a bit bigger than Winn liked them, but nobody said anything since it was her first time. The salad was perfect, Eliza making a comment about it looking better than normal. When everything was washed and cut, Lucy went to watch TV with everybody else. 

"You're doing great." Alex said and Maggie smiled, kissing her softly. "The spaghetti will be great." 

"I bet it will." Maggie said and Alex kissed her. They continued to make out until the violent bubbling sounds from the noodles, burning smell from the sauce, and gagging from the children and Alex's parents brought them back to reality. 

"Shit." Alex said and Kara giggled louder. "The sauce is done for." 

"Looks like we're having plain noodles." Eliza said and Kara threw her hands in the air. 

"I don't mind plain noodles." Winn said and everybody else nodded along with him. "We like plain noodles, except Kara, she's upset." 

"I'm not upset, I just wanted it to be perfect so Alex and Maggie would fall in love like Lady and the Tramp." Kara said and Maggie smiled, kissing Alex's cheek. "Now they'll never be in true love." 

"Spaghetti isn't going to make people fall in love kid, you gotta form a relationship and learn about them to do that." Maggie said and Kara looked at her. "I don't know about you, but I bet I can make a sauce with some butter, milk, cheese, and some garlic." 

"Really?" Kara asked and Maggie nodded. "Can you, but put it to the side so we know if everybody likes it first?" 

"Sure thing." Maggie said and Kara smiled. And with that, Maggie made the other sauce, which they all tried and ended up liking enough to have on their noodles. 

"You saved dinner." Alex said wrapping an arm around Maggie's waist. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Maggie said and Alex smiled at her. Dinner was mainly James and Jeremiah talking about the scores and how good of an athlete Maggie was. Kara went on about how Lena was a good goalie and James started talking about Winn in the same fashion. Lucy told them about the game Clark played that Lois took her to and how the quarterback have her the ball they used. Maggie told them about her job and what it was like spending her days off either sleeping or in the arcade for the day. Kara told Alex repeatedly that Maggie was what could be considered a keeper at the moment. 

They ended up taking Maggie's car and Jeremiah's car to the fireworks site. Lena asked if the fireworks were loud to which Jeremiah pulled out a package of ear plugs for all of the kids to put in and take out as they wished. James, Winn, and Eliza rode with Alex and Maggie, James asking questions about broken bones. Maggie set up the fireworks and let the kids play with sparklers until it got dark enough for them to really have fun. Maggie set off the smaller ones which weren't as impressive in her eyes, but scared the shit out of James who wasn't expecting the pops. 

"Next I present a roll of firecrackers I bought for $3." Maggie said proudly before unrolling them and lighting the end. She hopped over them and crashed into Alex, knocking them onto the blanket. "I'm protecting you." 

"Sure, that's what we'll call it." Alex said and Maggie let her set off one of the big ones. The children watched in awe as Maggie set off more for about 15 more minutes. After that they packed up and went home, Eliza deciding that they needed to get some sleep. They ate the sandwiches Winn and James worked hard on during Lion King when they got home. The kids were passed out on the furniture while Alex and Maggie were curled up on a blanket on the floor by the AC.

"So, I was wondering if you were free next Thursday. I've got fireworks left and can get us a bottle of wine and some nice food for a date." Maggie said and Alex nodded, leaning in to kiss her. "Playing a risky game Danvers. Save something for Thursday." 

"Alright." Alex said before kissing her once more. "Goodnight." 

"Night." Maggie said kissing Alex's neck before turning over. 


End file.
